vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcane Camarilla
Arcane Camarilla The Arcane Camarilla are one of the three competing trading societies in the City of New Targonor. They are a smaller trading company, specializing more in the trading of magical items, be they legal or otherwise. Where are they? After arriving outside New Targonor via the riftstone, a few yards to your east is a road running north-to-south. Move on to that road and face south, and you will see the ramp heading up into the outer ramparts of the city. Head up that ramp as far as you can go. At the top, you have no other choice but to turn left (east) and head up the next ramp to the top. At the top of this ramp, turn right (south) again, and you will see an arched tunnel leading south. Head down that tunnel. Before very long, you will reach two stone statues of flying, taloned griffons. At these statues, you must take the left (east) turning and head down the tunnel into the city. Before long, the tunnel ends and you are under the open sky once more, and the road slowly bends to the right. Soon you will be facing southwest, and you pass through a short tunnel and enter the district known as Adventurer's Terrace (House Shrike). Keep on the main road through this district, and soon you pass through a small wooden arched doorway and enter the Lamplighter's District (House Remniol). A very short distance ahead from here, heading south-by-southwest, you reach another small wooden arched doorway, and pass through this to enter the very centre of the city. This is the artisan's district. There is a circular road around a little park area, and in the centre of the park is a statue of a knight on horseback carrying a lance. All directions start from the centre of this park. From the centre of this park: *Head to the circular path towards the north side of the park. *Note the small wooden arched doorway on the north side, which leads into the district called Thieve's Row (House Vermach). Do not go through that archway, but face it from road at the edge of the park. *The building two doors to the left of this is the door to the Arcane Camarilla HQ. Key People Magister Grave, Arcane Camarilla Magister *Grave is the leader of the society, and is who to go to for Quests. Samkarr, Arcane Camarilla Head Researcher *Samkarr is the one to go to for Work Orders and Recipes. Mylon Wells, Arcane Camarilla Mage Captain *Mylon is the leader of the society's guards. Introductory Text "The Arcane Camarilla is Telon's leading supplier of superior crafted magical goods," she lectures. "Our devotion to our work has made certain that not even Qalia can match our arcane products, which has made our rivals unhappy." "We value knowledge more than anything, and make a healthy profit to continue that pursuit with our goods. The New Targonor Trading Company harries us sometimes since we don't always follow the letter of the law. But we are not killers like the Imperial Trade Organization." "The Imperial Trade Organization is essentially a group of criminals. We've had to use deadly force on them when they have attacked our caravans. And the New Targonor Trading Company is trying to create a monopoly and ruin our business." Category:New Targenor Category:Crafting Quests Starting in New Targonor Category:Crafting Quests Ending in New Targonor